1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a floating, steerable spa chair. In particular, the present invention directs itself to a spa chair having a plurality of spa jets for showering a user with controlled streams of water. More particularly, this invention directs itself to a floating spa chair having a plurality of propulsion jets, allowing the floating spa chair to be propelled through water, with the user having control over both speed and direction.
Further, the floating, steerable spa chair includes an upper frame and a lower frame. The lower frame receives pressurized water for powering both the spa jets and the propulsion jets. The upper hollow frame carries air for aeration of the water projected by the jets. Additionally, this invention directs itself to a spa chair wherein the user may control the pressure and quantity of water being projected by both the spa jets and the propulsion jets.
2. Prior Art
Buoyant spa chairs are well-known in the art. In general, such spa chairs include some type of support means and a plurality of jets or other water projection means for dousing the user. Prior art spa chairs and the like do not allow the user to selectively control the speed and direction of travel through water. It is a purpose of the subject invention to provide a combination of elements making up a floating, steerable spa chair which allows the user to control the quantity and pressure of water projected through both the spa and propulsion jets, and further allows the user control over the speed and direction of travel through water.
One such prior art chair is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,148. The floating water massage device is a buoyant chair for use in a swimming pool having a body support structure formed with an opening through which pressurized fluid streams may be directed against the back of the user reclining on the device. The chair, however, does not include propulsion jets, nor does it allow the user any control over speed or direction of travel within the swimming pool.
Another such prior art system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,905, which is directed to a floating therapy pool. A water supply inlet is used to circulate heated filtered water from a pool filtration system into a floating enclosure. An air discharge means in the lower part of the enclosure is employed to introduce air into the enclosure and create pressure waves within the enclosure with suitable generating means being used for supplying pressurized air into the enclosure through the air discharge opening. The floating therapy pool, however, does not include propulsion jets, nor does it allow the user any control over speed or direction of travel within the swimming pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,781 is directed to a floating lounge. The floating lounge has a lounge body that is adapted to support a person in a reclined position while floating in water. The lounge body has an enclosed fluid distribution chamber and orifices distributed throughout the top surface thereof for delivering small jets of fluid under pressure onto a person supported on the lounge body in a reclined position to provide massage-like action. The floating lounge, however, does not include propulsion means, nor does it allow the user any control over speed or direction of travel while floating in water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,502 is directed to an inflatable bath. The self-standing inflatable bath may be floated in a swimming pool or other body of water. The bath is filled with water, or water is circulated through the bath. Pressurized steam is introduced into the bath to inflate the bath and to heat the water in the bath. The steam also serves to create bubbles in the bath water for therapeutic effects. Although the inflatable bath includes a water outlet for expelling water to a filter, it does not include propulsion means, nor does it allow the user any control over travel speed or direction.
Another prior art system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,822, which is directed to a spa chair. The spa chair includes a conveying means connectable to a liquid source, such as the outlet pipe of a swimming pool, for conveying liquid to apertures or perforations formed in the spa frame. Liquid is expelled under pressure onto a person or persons supported by the frame. Aerating means are also included and are in communication with the water projecting means. The spa chair, however, does not include any propulsion means, nor does it allow for any user control over travel speed or direction within the swimming pool.
None of the prior art provides for a combination of elements forming a floating, steerable spa chair which includes a plurality of propulsion jets allowing a user selective control over speed and direction of travel through the body of water in which the spa chair floats. Additionally, none of the prior art systems allow for selective user control over pressure and quantity of water delivered to the spa and propulsion jets.
The present invention provides for a floating, steerable spa chair. The floating, steerable spa chair includes an upper hollow frame having at least one air inlet and a plurality of air outlets formed therein. The spa chair further includes a lower hollow frame having a water inlet and first and second valves mounted thereto. The lower hollow frame has a plurality of spa jets and a plurality of propulsion jets mounted thereto. The first valve allows a user to selectively control water flow to the spa jets and the second valve allows the user to selectively control water flow to the propulsion jets. The user has selective control over the quantity and pressure of water being delivered to both the spa and propulsion jets. Additionally, the user has selective control over the direction and speed of travel of the floating, steerable spa chair.
It is a principal objective of the subject floating, steerable spa chair to provide a resilient support for the body of a user made from a buoyant material.
It is a further objective of the subject floating, steerable spa chair to provide a plurality of spa jets for showering the user with controllable streams of water.
It is a further objective of the subject floating, steerable spa chair to provide a plurality of propulsion jets allowing the spa chair to be propelled through a body of water.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a floating, steerable spa chair having a first valve allowing the user to selectively control the quantity and pressure of water being delivered to the spa and propulsion jets.
It is an important objective of the present invention to provide a second valve allowing a user to selectively control speed and direction of travel of the spa chair.